Sun Wukong/Image Gallery/Manga
Sun Wukong/Image Gallery **Sun Wukong/Image Gallery/Volume 1 **Sun Wukong/Image Gallery/Volume 2 **Sun Wukong/Image Gallery/Volume 3 **Sun Wukong/Image Gallery/Volume 4 **Sun Wukong/Image Gallery/Volume 5 **Sun Wukong/Image Gallery/Volume 6 **Sun Wukong/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi **Sun Wukong/Image Gallery/Manga Manga Chapters Manga 15, Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias.jpg|Sun and Neptune making a cameo in Chapter 15. ''RWBY: Official Manga Anthology Vol. 3: From Shadows Manga Anthology Vol. 3 From Shadows side story 13.png|Sun on the cover of the thirteenth ''From Shadows side story. ''RWBY: The Official Manga Covers Chapter 11 (2018 manga) cover.png|Sun on the cover of Chapter 11. Chapter 12 (2018 manga) cover.png|Sun on the cover of Chapter 12. Chapters 'Team Divided Arc' Chapter 6 (2018 manga), Sun Wukong.png|Sun Wukong in the 2018 manga adaption. Chapter 6 (2018 manga), Team RWBY encounters Sun.png|Sun encounters Team RWBY Chapter 6 (2018 manga), Ruby attempt to chase after Sun with her Semblance.png|Sun gets chased by Ruby. Chapter 6 (2018 manga), Sun relaxing somewhere in Vale.png|Sun relaxing on top of a building somewhere in Vale Chapter 7 (2018 manga) Sun gives info to Blake about the next robbery.png|Sun gives info to Blake about the next robbery Chapter 7 (2018 manga) Sun gives Blake a banana to eat.png|Sun gives Blake a banana to eat. Chapter 7 (2018 manga) Blake and Sun's stakeout.png|Sun and Blake's stakeout Chapter 7 (2018 manga) Sun's reaction after Blake told him her past.png|Sun's reaction after Blake told him her past Chapter 7 (2018 manga) Blake decides to take action.png|Sun watches Blake to take action on the White Fang. Chapter 8 (2018 manga) Sun fights Roman.png|Sun fights Roman from escaping. Chapter 8 (2018 manga) Roman's fail attempted to killed Sun during their fight.png|Sun almost about to be killed by Roman. Chapter 8 (2018 manga) Ruby saves Sun from Roman.png|Sun gets saved by Ruby from Roman. Chapter 8 (2018 manga) Ruby encounters Roman again.png Chapter 8 (2018 manga) Ruby and Sun gets surround by White Fang's airships.png|Sun and Ruby gets surround by White Fang's airships Chapter 8 (2018 manga) Team RWBY reunited and back together.png 'Team RWBY Investigations Arc' Chapter 9 (2018 manga) Sun talks to Neptune about the current events.png|Sun talks to Neptune about the current events Chapter 9 (2018 manga) Sun and Neptune in the middle of a food fight.png|Sun and Neptune in the middle of a food fight Chapter 9 (2018 manga) Sun and Neptune in Team RWBY's dorm.png|Sun and Neptune in Team RWBY's dorm. Chapter 9 (2018 manga) Team RWBY, Sun and Neptune start their operation.png|Sun and Neptune along with Team RWBY start their operation. Chapter 10 (2018 manga) Blake and Sun infiltrating the assembly.png|Sun and Blake starts infiltrating the White Fang assembly Chapter 10 (2018 manga) Blake and Sun disguises as White Fang recruits.png|Sun and Blake wearing recruit Grimm masks. Chapter 10 (2018 manga) Blake and Sun at the White Fang assembly.png|Sun and Blake at the White Fang assembly Chapter 10 (2018 manga) Blake and Sun's covers are blown by Roman.png|Sun and Blake's covers are blown by Roman. Chapter 11 (2018 manga) Blake and Sun make their getaway from Roman.png|Sun and Blake make their getaway from Roman. Chapter 11 (2018 manga) Sun discussed his plan to Blake.png|Sun discussed his plan to Blake. Chapter 11 (2018 manga) Blake split up with Sun to search for her team.png|Sun split up with Blake to stall Roman. Chapter 11 (2018 manga) Sun uses his Semblance on Roman.png|Sun uses his Semblance on Roman. Chapter 11 (2018 manga) Roman attack Sun from behind.png|Sun gets attack from behind by Roman. Chapter 11 (2018 manga) Sun after sustain major damages from the Altesian Paladin.png|Sun after sustain major damages from the Altesian Paladin. Chapter 11 (2018 manga) Neptune helps to assist the injured Sun.png Chapter 11 (2018 manga) Sun and Neptune fight against Roman.png|Sun and Neptune fight against Roman. Chapter 11 (2018 manga) Sun on top of water tower.png|Sun on top of water tower. Chapter 11 (2018 manga) Roman spotted Sun's real body after he took out his clone.png|Sun gets discovered by Roman. 'Beacon Dance Arc''' Chapter 13 (2018 manga) Team RWBY discussed their next mission to Sun and Neptune.png Chapter 13 (2018 manga) Yang reveals to her team about the Beacon Dance.png Chapter 13 (2018 manga) Sun thinks he made a bad impression on Blake.png|Sun thinks he made a bad impression on Blake. Chapter 13 (2018 manga) Weiss, Blake, Yang, Sun, and Neptune at the dance.png|Sun dancing with Blake. Category:Image Gallery Category:Sun Wukong images